


“Buka Mulut, Lavi.”

by Profe_Fest



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Violence, perhaps dark romance, suffocating
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: “Buka mulut, Lavi. Katakan apa yang kautahu—atau minta Bookman bicara, sebelum Sheril benar-benar merenggut nyawamu.” Tyki menitah sang Bookman Junior, masih dengan mengungkung Lavi dan mencekik leher si rambut merah. / TykiLavi. RnR?
Relationships: Lavi/Tyki Mikk
Kudos: 5





	“Buka Mulut, Lavi.”

**“Buka Mulut, _Lavi_.”**

**D.Gray-Man milik Hoshino Katsura**

**_Warning_ ** **: Canon _anime_ Hallow, _boys love_ , OOC (mungkin), saltik, mengandung unsur kekerasan, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan.**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_ **

.

.

“Kau harusnya buka mulut saja.”

Kalimat itu menghentikan Lavi yang tengah membasuh tangannya di wastafel. Perlahan, kepalanya mendongak, mata hijaunya menatap lurus pada kaca yang memantulkan refleksi Tyki dari sana. Noah Kesenangan itu berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan bahu kanan bersandar pada dinding, pakaiannya berwarna putih dan memperlihatkan sebagian dadanya. Mata emasnya memandang tajam pantulan manik hijau Lavi, sekilas membuatnya teringat pada salah satu permata yang Road miliki—tetapi, jelas, bagi Tyki, warna mata Lavi jauh lebih membius daripada harta manapun. Apalagi, sekarang Lavi tak tengah menyembunyikan sebelah matanya dengan penutup mata, memberi kesempatan bagi sang Noah untuk menyelami mata yang serupa permata zamrud tersebut.

Lavi mengabaikan pria itu, kemudian kembali menangkupkan tangannya, lantas membilas seluruh wajahnya dengan air tersebut. Sesi interogasinya dan sang kakek baru berakhir sepuluh menit yang lalu, itupun setelah Sheril Kamelot berhenti meraung-raung— _seperti biasa_. Entah sejak kapan kegiatan ini menjadi sebuah _keseharian_ buatnya. Menurut hitungannya sudah tiga bulan, tetapi ia sendiri mulai meragukan angka di kepalanya.

Tyki menghela napas; _mendengus_. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, pandangnya masih terarah lurus pada sang Bookman Junior. “Sheril bakal membunuhmu,” katanya lagi, memperingati.

“Lalu?” Lavi mengenakan dulu penutup matanya, lalu melirik tajam pria berambut legam itu melalui bahunya, sejenak ada aura mengejek yang terpancar dari pandang manik hijau itu. “Seperti kau tak bakal melakukannya juga,” imbuhnya kemudian.

Tyki tak mengelak. Kalimat itu nyatanya benar; toh dulu, ia pernah _hampir_ membunuh Lavi—ketika di Edo dan ketika ia lepas kendali di Ark. Sheril Kamelot mungkin akan membunuh si rambut merah, tetapi bukan berarti Tyki Mikk tak akan melakukan hal yang serupa. Buka mulut atau tidak, tak akan berbeda.

Tanpa Tyki sadari, bibirnya secara naluriah melengkungkan senyum—senyum yang ganjil dan berbahaya. “ _Yaah_ , tak bisa kusangkal, _sih_. Itu sudah naluri kami,” ujarnya tanpa beban.

Lavi tak membalas, kemudian mematikan keran dan menyudahi kegiatannya. Dengusan meluncur dari bibirnya menyadari Tyki sama sekali tak mengelak. Mau itu mati di tangan Sheril Kamelot atau Tyki Mikk, keduanya tak ada bedanya. Ia teringat cerita Allen saat Tyki mencoba membunuhnya dengan _Tease_ — _bah_ , apa-apaan Noah yang satu itu. Mencoba sok suci?

Sebelum Lavi sempat meresponsnya, mendadak kemeja belakangnya ditarik keras. Tanpa mampu melawan, sang Bookman Junior membiarkan gravitasi menariknya hingga punggungnya terjembab ke lantai batu. Pemuda berambut merah itu berteriak kecil, merasakan nyeri kembali menjalar di sepanjang punggung dan belakang tengkoraknya.

Tanpa membiarkan si rambut merah memberontak, Tyki dengan gesit memutar dan menindih yang bersangkutan. Tangan Noah itu dengan cepat mencekik leher Lavi, tak begitu keras, tetapi cukup untuk membuat sang Bookman Junior menderita; jalur napasnya terblokir dan tubuhnya tak mampu beranjak akibat terhalau sang Noah. Saat itulah, Lavi baru menyadari bahwa ekspresi Tyki tampak mengerikan; manik emasnya memelotot ngeri, senyum main-main di bibirnya lenyap, dan aura dari tubuhnya menguarkan teror.

“Buka mulut, _Lavi_ ,” desis Tyki berbahaya. Nadanya memerintah, menusuk telinga dan sejenak Lavi merasakan tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Dan yang paling membuat bulu kuduk Lavi berdiri adalah suara Tyki yang menyebut namanya. “Katakan apa yang kautahu—atau minta Bookman bicara, sebelum Sheril benar-benar merenggut nyawamu.”

Lavi mulai kesulitan bernapas, cekikan dari Tyki sama sekali bukan sekadar gertak sambal. Namun, alih-alih menyerah, Bookman Junior itu malah memandang nyalang sang Noah Kesenangan.

“Jangan pikir …,” Lavi mendesis, tatapannya kian garang tak peduli kondisinya tak menguntungkan, “… _Bookman_ bakal menuruti kalian, _Noah_.”

Tyki tak menjawab, matanya masih memaku pada Lavi di bawah kurungannya; tak gentar kendati kematian berdiri satu senti dari lehernya, tak peduli walau ia tahu bahwa Tyki bisa dengan mudah mencabut nyawanya sebagaimana Noah itu pernah merenggut kehidupan eksorsis-eksorsis lain sebelumnya.

Kembali, ujung bibir sang Noah naik, menguarkan aura yang lebih berbahaya. “Aku tak menyarankan itu, _Gantai-kun_ , tapi …,” pria berambut ikal legam itu . Tyki mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari daun telinga Lavi. Bookman Junior itu dapat merasakan hangat napas sang Noah menggelitiknya, menambah horor yang menjajahnya.

“Jangan menyesal jika nantinya aku ikut bergabung dengan _kalian_ , _Gantai-kun_ ,” bisik Tyki lagi, membuat manik hijau Lavi melebar.

Kata-kata Noah Kesenangan itu bagaikan sebuah guyuran air dingin di kepala sang Bookman Junior. Kepala Lavi kembali memutar adegan-adegan interogasi yang ia lalui, mengingat bagaimana Noah lain menyiksanya agar ia dan sang kakek buka mulut, juga rasa sakit yang tak pernah absen menggerogoti tiap inci tubuhnya. Selama ini, Tyki hanya mengamati dari kejauhan, bersikap tak peduli meski teriakannya teramat memekakkan telinga.

Tyki kian melebarkan senyumnya. Memanen kengerian dari wajah (calon) sasarannya selalu berhasil meletupkan sesuatu dalam dirinya; seperti kepuasan yang dimiliki predator yang baru melumpuhkan mangsanya.

“ _Aah_ , satu lagi,” masih dengan tangan mencekik sang Bookman Junior, Tyki kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, tanpa menarik diri sehingga jarak wajah mereka hanya setipis kertas, “jangan samakan kematian dariku dengan kematian dari _nya_.”

Mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu beberapa detik lebih lama hingga Tyki lebih dulu melepaskan cekikannya dan menyingkir dari Lavi. Si rambut merah lantas terbatuk keras, kemudian memutar tubuhnya hingga memunggungi sang Noah. Tyki membiarkan, senyumnya masih bertahan di bibir—atau malah melebar manakala melihat Lavi yang kepayahan. Noah itu lantas melenggang pergi, tak berkata apapun atau menoleh lagi.

Lavi masih berusaha menormalkan napas dan dentum jantungnya. Ia _nyaris_ mati lagi di tangan Noah—di tangan Tyki Mikk. Perlahan, Lavi bangkit dan mendudukkan diri. Satu tangannya ia gunakan sebagai penyangga tubuhnya agar tetap duduk, sedang satu lagi meraba jejak rasa cekikan sang Noah pada lehernya. Kembali, Lavi merasakan jantungnya bertabuh terlalu cepat dan napasnya terasa memberat. Ada api yang bermain di mata hijaunya, menyiratkan amarah juga dendam yang belum terbalas.

“Jangan remehkan _Bookman_ , _Tyki Mikk_ ,” desisnya, tak peduli Noah Kesenangan itu tak lagi dapat mendengarnya.

.

.

**end**

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: hewo lagi senpaitachi di dgm hehehehehe :> /BUANG. Ini … sebenernya kebakar setelah tahu kalo Lavi sama Bookman disekap keluarga Noah pasca nonton Hallow HAHAHAHAHAHA :”)) tbh nonton Hallow juga tidak semangat (soalnya tidak ada Morikawa Toshiyuki hiks :( /EY) jadi banyak lompat-lompatnya saya hehe, maafkan kalo banyak ngawurnya ya HEHEHEHEHEHE :))))) /BENERAN DIBUANG.
> 
> YAAAAAA BAGAIMANA YA, SIAPA YANG TAK TERBAKAR MENDENGAR TIGA BULAN LAVI SAMA BOOKMAN MASIH DISEKAP KELUARGA NOAH? WAO ADA APA INI, KAN JIWA SHIPPER SAYA JADI TERSIRAM BENSIN HEHEHEHEHE yaudah lahirlah fanfik ngawur ini :)))))) /TABOK.
> 
> Intinya? Cuma kepikiran kalo Tyki (semacam) tidak rela Lavi terus disiksa—bukan karena kasihan, tetapi karena Lavi tidak disiksa oleh dirinya HEHEHEHEHE :> /LU. Makanya Lavi disuruh gitu, eh Lavi nggak mau beklah kalau begitu HMMMMMMM :)))))) *tersenyum berbahaya* /GAGITU /BUANG.
> 
> Oh ya, takut bingungin, kalau saya tulis Bookman tanpa di-italic itu berarti merujuk ke kakek ya, tapi kalau di-italic merujuknya ke Lavi dan si kakek gitu (yaah, meski Lavi masih calon sih, hehe :3) Dan kalau notis, Tyki manggil nama Lavi pas nyekek buat nunjukin seriusnya, dan Lavi baru bales nyebut nama ybs setelah si Noah pergi HEHEHEHEHE :> /NAON.
> 
> Yaudah itu aja hehe, terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca! Sampai jumpa lagi di karya saya yang lain!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
